Mistake
by purpleunity321
Summary: Sequel to "Rave of the Season." Dark Ace corners Aerrow after their meeting in the Rave...malexmale, language, full warning inside. Rated for a reason. R&R. Slightly AU.


_Alrighty! Here's the sequel to Rave of the Season, "Mistake!"_

_Warning: MalexMale Romance, Allusions to sex, angst, and a bit of violence. You have been warned. Don't like it, don't read  
_

_I don't own Storm Hawks. If I did, Dark Ace would not have died._

_Enjoy._

* * *

It should have been a cloudy day.

Stormy, rain coming down in sheets, the sky a dark gray color with white streaks when lightning lit up the sky.

That's where it should have been.

Instead, it was a perfect day to be a Sky Knight. The air was clear, the sky was clear, and the clouds were a pure white.

Too bad Aerrow's mind didn't feel pure…

He was outside on the Condor, thinking, mind in a turmoil ever since that night at the Party/Rave/thing. He was dreading the next battle. He just wanted to leave it behind.

Because…

_Goddamnit_ was Ace a damn good kisser!

'_Snap out of it,_' berated Aerrow to himself, _'He doesn't like you like that.'_ Then he remember what Dark Ace said to him…

* * *

**_"I'm very interested in you. Very."_**

* * *

'_GAAAHH!!! SNAP. OUT. OF. IT. AERROW!!' _Aerrow shook his head rapidly, trying to get rid of his blush. _'But…he likes me…do I like him?'_

"Aerrow! Talons are attacking!" Junko cried. Aerrow shifted from Worrying teen mode to Leader mode.

"Storm Hawks! To Battle!"

* * *

Dark Ace had waited weeks to see him. It felt like an eternity, waiting, waiting, and watching Mr. Snipe intimidate the new recruits. _Boring._

Cyclonis had finally gotten him on a mission to erase the Storm Hawks from Atmos. Permanently. Of course, she didn't say it with her usual fervor, so it meant that she didn't really expect them to win. All she told him was to kill them (as usual) and don't forget to bring some Talons. Be back around dark or if you're not, call.

She was starting to sound like his mother…was that a bad thing? Either way, he gave an affirmative "with pleasure" and walked to his Skimmer.

And so here he was, heading toward the Condor. He smirked, and a dark chuckle slid from his throat.

He can't wait to see Aerrow.

But… and this made Dark Ace pause for a sec. Did Aerrow love him?

'_We'll see,'_ Dark Ace thought grimly, good mood gone as he mounted his Skimmer. _'Though I probably know the answer already: No he does __not__.'_

* * *

They were in battle.

The Talons were putting up a fight, but it Storm Hawks were obviously having the upper hand.

Piper was busy with the Talons, when she noticed it.

Aerrow was missing.

The Dark Ace was also gone.

She was worried, and then she heard the clanging of blades and looked toward the noise.

She stopped. Hell, everyone paused for a moment to look.

There it was, on the top of the Condor, two enemies fighting and attacking each other with anger. They circled around each other, giving attacks and parries when needed. They fought with vigor, more than usual.

'_They look like two animals,'_ Piper thought faintly, looking in shock at each other. Indeed, with the circling and growling at each other, they look like two jungle cats fighting over land. There was a momentary pause in battle as everyone, Talon and Knight, watch the two sworn nemesis fight. Aerrow ducked under Dark Ace's blade to land a swift punch on his side. Dark Ace grabbed Aerrow by the hair. They struggled, Aerrow biting and scratching Dark Ace's side. Dark Ace, punching Aerrow repeatedly on his back. Then they fell, unbalanced, out of sight on the other side.

"AERROW!" she screamed. The Talon lunged for her, but stopped and gave a gurgle, arrow at his throat. He fell, into the wastelands.

"Piper!" Finn called, reloading his bow. Piper shook her head.

"Sorry!" she called back, and went back to fighting.

Everything went back to motion again.

* * *

They fell onto the other side, tumbling and clawing at each other, until they landed on a ledge.

Dark Ace felt the smooth curve of Aerrow's hip, the soft feel of his backside. He felt the abs, the strong biceps of Aerrow. The muscular legs, the lean stomach, the curving back…oh gods, to have him on his back, panting…begging for it…. He was pressed, almost erotically, to the Sky Knight. They were sweating, gripping at each other in fury. Well, at least Aerrow was…

Aerrow felt the sharp jab of Dark Ace's elbow, the rough movement of the Talon's knee between his legs. He was wrestling, sweating, pressing against the Dark Ace. He felt so hot…so very hot. He felt the strong and firm stomach, the firm yet oh-so warm chest… and then Aerrow made the mistake of looking up into Dark Ace's eyes.

Oh gods.

That…that look of…of _passion_ blazing in Dark Ace's eyes. That wonderful, simmering, beautiful, marvelous look, oh how he wanted to drown in it-

"NO!" he shouted, shoving away the Talon. "This-This is wrong! _Wrong!_" he panted, looking at the older man. Dark Ace raised an eyebrow.

"What, fighting?"

"_Yes!_ I mean No! I mean…_This!_" he blurted, gesturing. "All of _This_! This is very wrong!!"

"I'm not understanding Sky Knight, and I'm not in the mood for one of your "Can't we all just get along" speeches-"

"_That you love me,"_ stressed Aerrow, near the verge to tears. "What happened at the Rave was a mistake, a huge, terrible mistake, and yet I…I…" he looked away, as he confessed:

"_And yet I fell in love with you."_

And with that Aerrow felt like the whole world just got easier and harder to handle.

* * *

Shock. The Dark Ace was shocked beyond words, letting the confession ring in his ears.

'And I yet I fell in love, in love, in love, in love, in love with you…'

"You…You're…in love with me?" the Talon rasped, looking at the boy who was looking at the metalwork.

"Yes," he whispered, never looking up. When the silence continued, he closed his eyes. He knew it, he _KNEW_ it, and he knew the Dark Ace was just playing with him-

Warm, firm, lips on his.

"Mmm?!" He opened his eyes to see the Dark Ace kissing him, ruby eyes closed. "Mmm…" Aerrow moaned, closing his eyes once more.

"Aerrow…" whispered Dark Ace, ending the kiss. Aerrow whined, wanting more. "Aerrow, listen to me…" he said, taking the Sky Knight's head and looking him clear in the eye. "Are you…Are you telling the truth. You love me?" Aerrow looked right back, eyes clear and honest.

"Yes."

"MMMF!" went Aerrow as Dark Ace roughly kissed him. Slowly, almost hesitantly, he kissed him back. He felt the older man's tongue wipe across his lips, probing for entrance. Moaning softly, Aerrow opened his mouth. Instantly, the tongue tasted everything, wiping across his palate. Aerrow couldn't remember why was this so wrong…it was so _goooooood_…

The Dark Ace was drinking the boy, drinking him like a fine wine. He tasted wonderful, better than any drink, any fine tasting item he had ever tasted. He tasted of air, of sweetness and honey…of innocence…nothing like that time with-

"AERROW!!!"

"YO AERROW, WHERE ARE YOU!" Finn.

His team were looking for him.

"Crap!" gasped Aerrow, releasing his mouth from the Talon. He instantly regretted it. He wanted more, more of that delightful taste that was uniquely Dark Ace. He looked apologetically at the Dark Ace.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, eyes saying more. Dark Ace knew he had to leave. Smiling gently, he jumped off, landing on Skimmer, which was waiting there all this time. Waving good-bye to Aerrow he flew away.

* * *

Aerrow retired to his bedroom for the night.

'_What the hell was that about?'_ he wondered as he began to undress. He replayed the incident with dark Ace in his head.

"Did that really just happen?"

"Yes, Aerrow, it really did happen."

"YAAA-MMF!" shouted Aerrow, muffled by the Dark Ace's hand.

"_Sssh!_ You want your friend to know that I'm here?" he hissed to the boy, removing his hand. Aerrow sat on the edge of the bed.

"How did you-? Why-? What about the-?" he whispered-hissed to the man.

"How did I get into your room? Simple, because I used to _live here_, and I took the airway ducts," snorted the Talon, looking at Aerrow. "And why, because I wanted to see you, and if you're talking about the traps, well…they're easy to evade if you're smart and quick on your feet. Your friend is damn paranoid though"

"But…Stork-"Aerrow said faintly, confused.

" -'Stork' apparently forgot to check them tonight. Now, relax, Aerrow, I won't try and fight you now, that's on the battlefield," Dark Ace stared at Aerrow, eyes serious. "We need to talk."

"I know…" Aerrow sighed, looking down to the floor. Dark Ace drew up a chair.

"Now…" he spoke calmly, yet softly as to not wake the others. "First off, did you really mean what you said?" Aerrow hesitated, shy and nervous of spilling his guts out in front of a man who was predictable of being unpredictable. "Aerrow…" the man said warningly. Aerrow let the word rush out.

"Yes."

Dark Ace felt his heart sped up, but he didn't show it. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"_**Yes.**_ I, Aerrow of the Storm Hawks, is truly, deeply, madly in love with Dark Ace, right-hand man of Master-"

"Just checking, just checking, lord you don't have to declare yourself to me," Dark Ace replied quickly, looking at the teen. Aerrow stared right back at him.

"So…" started Aerrow. "Umm…what do we do now?" Dark Ace sighed.

"Well first, do you want to be exclusive?"

"What?"

Dark Ace looked at him patiently. "I'm asking you if you want to be my _boyfriend_," he explained.

"Oh." Aerrow looked nervously at him. "Yes?"

"That's not an answer, Aerrow."

"Yes," Aerrow said with more confidence. "Yes, Ace I…would _love_ to be your boyfriend." A slow smiled appeared on the Sky Knight's face as he said those words.

"Excellent," Dark Ace said, a smile just like Aerrow's appearing on his face too. "I know we got a lot to talk about, but…how about we…" Getting nearer to the red haired knight, finally having his consent. "…Talk about that later?"

"Fine by me," breathed the knight. And with that, he leaned into the Talon's lips and kissed him. Him. Aerrow. Kissing the Dark Ace.

It was wondrous, ten times better than the first one, or those two before. This one was slow and lazy and simple, tasting like honey and warm days. It was filled to the brim with love.

"What now?" asked Aerrow after they ended the kiss.

Dark Ace grinned darkly.

"Now," he whispered, voice dropping low, " We deal with _this_."

"What's –Mmph!" Aerrow didn't get to finish his sentence as Ace pounced on top of him.

* * *

Ravess raised an eyebrow when Dark Ace sauntered in. He had been missing for a while now. Master Cyclonis wrote it off as another one of Dark Ace's "ponderings" but Ravess didn't think so. The Dark Ace had been acting strangely.

…Alright he'd been downright weird. With his mutterings, and sidelong shifty glances, glazed eyes with a predatory smirk and odd cackling…that was even weird for the Dark Ace.

So she was perturbed when Dark Ace swaggered in, looking more normal than he had been in the last couple of weeks. He seemed almost back to normal.

So why was she feeling…worried? No, that's wasn't it…fearful, yes, she was feeling fearful of Dark Ace. Something wasn't right about him…

"Where the hell were you?" she asked imperiously, fear boosting her arrogance. The man gave her a sideways smoldering look, then a shit-eating grin appeared on his face.

"Busy claiming my territory." he rumbled, eyes glittering with more knowledge. He walked away, leaving behind a puzzled Ravess.

Claiming Territory? Wha…? _Oh hell_. She realized at once what he meant. Does that mean…? Oh hells bells _**no**_. Not that.

"Oh Ravess," he singsong, turning to face her. Ravess looked uncertainly into those ruby orbs.

"If you tell anyone, that will be the last thing you'll ever say." And with that, he left to go into his chambers.

'_Oh Hells Bells…'_ she thought again. '_He finally…He…' _Ravess turned slightly green, all those censored thoughts in her mind swirling and whirling around.

"Madam?" asked one of the guards fearfully.

"Get me some stomach medicine," she gasped, before running toward the nearest bathroom.

* * *

On the Condor, a very happy boy snuggled deeper into his sheets, dreaming of the day when he'll meet his lover once again.

* * *

_...And done. Poor Ravess, having all those censored thoughts in her mind, when she really doesn't want to know Dark Ace's sex life, Lol. I'm sorry about the fight scene's...Review if you want._


End file.
